1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a connector to be connected to another camera so that the camera is started or released in synchronism with the other camera.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, when a plurality of cameras are to be simultaneously controlled, a cable is connected to connectors having release input terminals and a signal is applied to the cable to release the cameras simultaneously. Accordingly, it is necessary to connect the cable to the respective cameras to apply the release signal.
Further, in the prior art camera, it is not possible to recognize whether the camera is in a release inhibit status or not. The prior art camera also cannot release a plurality of cameras simultaneously when the interconnected camera has only release input means.